


suck it and see

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: Yuta’s angry with you, but you know one surefire way to get yourself back into his good graces in time to go shopping: a blowjob.





	suck it and see

**Author's Note:**

> based on the request: Wish requests were open bc an extended version of the little yuta smut you did in the tags would be so good tbh

The brunch your friends had invited you to didn’t go as well as you’d have liked. Yuta was mad at you for a dumb reason, which was you eating food off his plate, and as you left the restaurant and headed home he ignored you completely.

“Yuta, come on,” you said as you settled into the passenger seat of his car. “You can’t seriously be angry with me for that.”

He doesn’t say anything or look over at you. He turns the radio loud and starts driving.

“Yuta. Yuta, look at me.” You reach for his hand on the wheel, and he finally glances over at you, but only to frown. You hate when he’s angry, but you know a good way to get yourself back in his good graces.

You put your hand on his thigh, massaging his leg under your hand. He adjusts his grip on the steering wheel and shifts his hips. You move your hand to his zipper, pull it down and unbutton the top, slip your hand inside to get your hand on him.

You feel him tense, see the angry set of his jaw, and the car picks up speed as his foot presses down on the gas.

“Don’t test me, Y/N.” Yuta suddenly says, glancing in the mirrors, still avoiding eye contact with you.

“What do you mean?” You ask, feigning innocence. Your hand rubs over him, and he’s starting to chub up under your touch, pressing into your touch. Whatever Yuta says, you can tell that he’s feeling another way.

You watch his face while you touch him inside of his pants. Yuta bites at his bottom lip, still without taking his eyes off the road, still frowning and clearly not happy with you.

You squeeze your hand around him, tease your thumb over the tip of his cock. With a smile, you kiss the side of his neck, and pick up the speed that you’re jerking him off.

The car suddenly jerks off the road. Yuta steps on the brakes and shifts the car into park. You’ve pulled into a spot on the side of the street, in front of a row of busy shops, the sidewalk crowded with pedestrians. Earlier that morning, before the brunch, he’d promised to go shopping with you, but with how brunch had gone you weren’t sure he was still going to honor that promise.

You take your hand out of his pants, but Yuta lets out a low grunt when you unbuckle your seatbelt. You look back at him, and now he’s staring at you, desire and emotion hot behind his eyes.

He reaches over and curls his hand behind your neck. His other hand dives in to replace your hand, and he tugs his cock out.

“Yuta?” You glance out the windshield at the people passing by.

He shakes his head, and says, “Suck it.”

There’s no time for you to point out how much trouble you’ll be in if you’re discovered. Yuta pushes your mouth down onto him, cock pushing past your lips and down your throat. He chokes you on it.

You can hear the cars rushing by on the street, beeping horns and sharp bursts of music. The voices of pedestrians and laughter, the jangle of store bells when people enter them are audible as well. They’re all close enough that you’re sure someone will see you.

But Yuta’s paying attention to you again, his hand on the back of your neck, thumb pacing the same line over your skin, so you don’t care if they see you.

When you look up at him you can see his head tilted back against the headrest. He whispers encouragements to you under his breath, moans quietly when you pull up to suck at his tip and curl your fingers around the rest of him.

His angry expression melts away the longer you spend in his lap, hands and mouth worshipping him. You reach down and roll his balls in your hand, and he pushes his cock down your throat, trying to get closer to your touch.

“Yes, right there.” Yuta knits his fingers into your hair and holds your throat down around him. He uses his hold in your hair to force your mouth mouth up and down his cock, and you moan, choking around him. Saliva drips from the corners of your mouth even as you suck on him, trying not to drip anything on his pants. Your neck aches but you love it.

“You were so hungry that you want to steal the food off my plate?” Yuta grunts, pulling you up by your hair so your mouth pops off his cock. His cock slaps wetly against your chin. “Are you still hungry, Y/N?”

You open your mouth to answer, and Yuta taps his cock on your open lips. He smiles down at you, and you’re happy that he’s not angry anymore, more turned on than angry anyway.

“Yes, Yuta.”

He slips his cock into your mouth again, and his hands in your hair make you bob up and down, working your mouth over him.

Yuta cums down your throat without a noise. The only warning is the tight curl of his fingers against the back of your head, and then your mouth fills with his cum and you have no choice but to swallow.

You pull your mouth off his cock and tuck him away before you sit up.

A woman outside the window startles when she sees you sit upright from Yuta’s lap. She looks quickly between the two of you, her gaze moves to your mouth, and then she hurries away, likely already thinking of telling her friends what she just saw.

You and Yuta burst into laughter, and you turn to face him. You wipe your thumb at the corners of your mouth, smearing away any saliva or semen that may have spilled from your lips. Yuta watches you do this and then he leans in and kisses you.

“Do we get to go shopping now?” You ask, breaking the kiss to look at the shops in front of you.

Yuta slides his hand over your thigh and pats it. “My money and my penis. They’re all you think about.” He kisses you again as you’re already opening the door to slip out, and before you climb out, he says, “I’m going to make you pay for that trick again when we get home.”


End file.
